


For a lifetime I’ll be by your side (I do)

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “If this works out I’m gonna ask you to marry me,” Louis whispered.He felt Harry stir in his arms, and he held his breath, hoping he hadn’t woken him. No such luck, because a moment later Harry mumbled back, “I accept.”Louis swallowed, a smile crossing his face. “You do?”Harry mumbled again in agreement. “Marry you in every country I can.”Five times Louis proposed to Harry and One time Harry proposed to Louis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 316
Collections: 28 Proposals Fic Fest





	For a lifetime I’ll be by your side (I do)

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was “Multiple proposals on every continent bc they can canon au” I used that to be more of a 5+1 type fic. Whoops. I still managed to hit every continent but Australia and Antarctica!

**May 2011 - London**

They’re lying in their bed the first time. It’s actually their bed – they bought the mattress and everything – and weren’t mattresses expensive things. Louis looked across the pillow at Harry who was curled up against him. He couldn’t begin to put into words how he felt about him. He’d never felt this way before about anyone. Being apart from him tore at Louis in ways he didn’t understand, and there was nothing he thrived off of more than watching the way Harry’s face would light up when he was happy. His stomach turned to knots and butterflies every time he thought about Harry, every time he looked at Harry, every time he breathed in the same room as Harry. All he could think was that if this wasn’t love he didn’t know what was. And he could never imagine feeling this way about anyone else.

He curled his arms around Harry, wrapping himself close. The thoughts of the future swirled in his mind, the possibilities that were to come. Performing in the UK. Performing in Europe. Their first single releasing, then their album, if they were lucky. So many chances, so many ways the world could work.

“If this works out I’m gonna ask you to marry me,” Louis whispered.

He felt Harry stir in his arms, and he held his breath, hoping he hadn’t woken him. No such luck, because a moment later Harry mumbled back, “I accept.”

Louis swallowed, a smile crossing his face. “You do?”

Harry mumbled again in agreement. “Marry you in every country I can.”

Louis squeezed him. “I’ll hold you to that.”

**February 2012 - London**

Dinner was coming out well. Harry had only been cooking for an hour or so, and most of that was spent waiting. He’d tried to make dinner rolls somewhat from scratch (he’d bought them pre-boxed), and the soup he made needed time to simmer, the fish he was cooking wouldn’t take that long. This would be a really lovely surprise for Louis once he got home. Harry had been able to keep his mouth shut about his plans all week. He’d been helped by the fact most days he was too busy to remember how to function, and of course Niall kicking him whenever he was about to open his mouth.

This would be their second Valentine’s Day together but whereas last year they went out Harry wanted to give Louis a lovely homecooked meal since they were becoming a luxury. He hummed along to the music he was playing, keeping one ear out for Louis coming in. He glanced at the clock and smiled when he saw it was getting close to when Louis would be getting home.

_Soon._

He popped the fish in the oven and started the timer. Fish, soup, and rolls. He shoved enough vegetables in the soup that he’d spare Louis a full side of any. The mini chocolate tarts he’d made was chilling in the fridge and he hoped they set up well. He checked on the kitchen island where the flowers he’d gotten Louis were sitting in a vase already and he felt pretty proud of himself. Now he just needed to change while the fish baked. He ran up to their room and threw on the outfit he’d picked out. Nothing as fancy as when they’d go out together but _nice_. Enough to show Louis that he cared and this was important to him.

He could hear Louis rooting around in the kitchen as he ran back downstairs and Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He slid into the kitchen to see Louis at the kitchen island, bags at his feet as he reached for the vase of flowers, another bouquet of flowers sitting on the counter.

“You’re home,” Harry breathed out.

Louis jumped and turned around, looking guilty. “You’re cooking dinner.”

Harry nodded happily. “Yeah! I wanted to do something special and surprise you with it. It’s sea bass and some of the vegetarian bean soup you liked. There’s even dessert in the fridge, and oh I hope you like the flowers.” He was starting to ramble now that Louis was home, everything spilling out.

“I love them,” Louis said, before he fumbled for his own bouquet and handed them over.

Harry went to Louis easily, taking the bouquet in one hand and using his other hand to cup Louis’ chin, letting himself kiss him. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Louis said after they broke apart. “You should have told me you were making dinner though.”

“It was a surprise.”

“Yeah, but _my_ surprise was me getting a special catering order delivered from Rosso’s since I’m absolutely shit at cooking.”

Harry looked down at the bags at Louis’ feet. “But Rosso’s is in Manchester.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah but I put in the order at like Christmas and figured it all out. I need to bake some of the dishes but I figured I can’t be too shit at that.”

“But. I cooked.” As if to emphasize his point the oven timer went off.

Louis looked over to the oven and then back down at the bags at his feet. He shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and fiddled for a moment. The oven timer was still going off. “You should get that before it burns.”

Harry deflated and he shuffled over to the oven, taking out the perfectly cooked fish. He stared at it for a moment, silently blaming it for the mess they were in. It was some sort of Gift of the Magai bullshit. Harry tried not to be too upset by it, busying himself with checking on everything else while he heard Louis puttering behind him, putting away the food he’d gotten.

“We can have that dinner on actual Valentine’s Day,” Harry said, trying to fill the silence. Sure there was still music playing, but there was silence between him and Louis that wasn’t normally there. He looked back from where he was pointlessly stirring the soup. “We’ll be back.”

“I thought you were booked to go out.”

“It won’t be all night. And I’m sure I’ll be plenty hungry.”

He expected that to get some sort of smile out of Louis but all he got was a sigh as Louis emptied out the last of the bags. “Yeah, maybe.”

Louis was still wearing his jacket. It was the only thing Harry could think as he began plating food. He didn’t know what else to focus on, since he didn’t know if he was making the right call. Louis had obviously been putting a lot of thought into his dinner, and he’d wanted it to be a surprise, but Harry had stepped all over that with his own plans.

They sat down at the table Harry had already prepared, and Harry added his bouquet to another vase next to the one he’d gotten Louis. The one he’d gotten Louis was a big traditional rose arrangement, deep reds and pinks with a couple of white roses thrown in, looking full and beautiful. The one Louis had bought him had more than just roses in it; Harry could identify a couple of lilies, and some baby breath, as well as other smaller flowers sprinkled throughout. He focused on them as he started to eat, and he could barely taste the food.

Dinner was quiet and Harry couldn’t think of what to do to break the ice. He should have at least though to put on his Romantic Dinner Playlist that he had spent at least an hour on. Then he’d have an excuse to take Louis by the hand and start dancing with him.

“Is it any good?” He finally asked.

Louis looked up from where he was finishing the soup and he blinked. “Yeah, of course it’s good.”

“Not as good as Rosso’s would have been.” Harry tried to sound casual as he said it, hoping it would lighten the mood.

Louis frowned. “What? No. It’s fine. You shouldn’t – it’s not a competition. We’ll have the Rosso’s sometime later this week.”

“I just feel like I ruined your plans with my own plans.”

“You didn’t-“ Louis cut himself off.

Harry noticed he was still wearing his jacket. He should offer to take it off of Louis.

Before he could say anything Louis was standing up. The silverware clattered against the plates. Harry watched him, not knowing what was happening.

And then Louis dropped down onto one knee.

Harry’s mouth went dry. His eyes welled up.

“I planned this to be better. I had the dinner all set, but of course you wanted to surprise me too. That’s so like you.” Louis was fumbling in his pocket and he pulled out a small velvet box. Harry covered his mouth as the lid popped open. “Harry, since the moment I met you I knew there was something special about you. You draw people in, and make them love you just by being you. And I know I’m just one of those – now practically millions of people – but I also know I have something different. You see, you love me back. Or at least, I really hope you do. Which is why I’m here, kneeling, asking you if you’ll do me the greatest honor in the world and marry me.”

Harry shook his head, unable to believe this was happening. He watched as Louis’ face fell, just a smidge, before he realized what that conveyed, and then the words were out before he could control them.

“Yes!” Harry said. “Yes of course! Lou, I _love you_.” He couldn’t stop himself from throwing his weight forward, knocking into Louis and toppling them onto the ground. He hadn’t even gotten a good look at the ring yet but it didn’t matter, he already knew he’d love it.

**November 2013 - Tokyo**

They were locked in a karaoke room and it was dark, and Harry had no clue what time it was. They’d been running on adrenaline for the past week, and even though they should probably be sleeping Louis was too keyed up, which meant Harry was too keyed up. So a karaoke room, dancing along to music that was playing more than singing (didn’t want to fuck their voices before the last shows of the tour), was where they were. It hadn’t been his plans exactly to have it be like this, he’d envisioned a nice restaurant, a quiet moment in between the hecticness of the past few days.

He had another ring this time. He’d bought Harry more rings since he’d first asked him to marry him, but they had always had an occasion tied to it. Christmas, Harry’s birthday, the start of a full on _world_ -world tour. He considered this ring more traditional than the first one he’d gotten Harry. It was gold and inlayed with diamonds. The jeweler he’d bought it from had pulled it out when Louis had asked for something subtle but with diamonds, and he’d known the moment he’d seen it that it was the one he wanted.

He just didn’t know how to give it Harry.

The song switched and Louis finally collapsed back against the sofas that lined the room. He closed his eyes and then almost immediately felt Harry climbing into his lap, unable to leave him alone for a moment, now that they were alone.

“Lou,” Harry said, voice slurring from exhaustion and the alcohol they’d had earlier. “Are you falling asleep on me. I think the guy at the desk said sleeping was extra.”

Louis snorted. “Pretty sure he meant fucking was extra.”

“That would make sense.” Harry was silent and Louis cracked open an eye to watch him. He didn’t recognize the song playing, and the graphics – bright and colorful – seemed to be directly opposed to the heavy guitar playing.

Louis cradled Harry’s hip. “What’s up?”

“When do I get my present?” Harry finally asked, bolting his body forward. “I’ve been really patient since I found it in your luggage yesterday but it’s had to have been there at least three days and I haven’t gotten it yet. Why?”

“Your pres- you mean the ring?”

Harry perked up, smiling a dopey smile. “Yes! The ring!”

Louis groaned. “Harold. You can’t just go snooping through shit. The ring wasn’t a present it was-“

Harry spoke right over him. “Then what was it? It wasn’t for someone else was it? It fit my ring finger perfectly…”

Even in the dark Louis could see the moment it clicked in Harry’s mind.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Louis knew he sounded mocking but he couldn’t help it. This is what he got for not having a better plan.

Harry shifted in his lap. “So. Do you have another speech this time or should I just say _yes_ and start crying while you grab the ring?”

Louis blinked. Looked at Harry. And then laughed.

**May 2014 - Sao Paulo**

Louis was pretty positive there was nothing better in the world than having sex. Harry would sometimes wax poetically about how performing was better than sex but luckily Niall, or Liam, or Zayn would throw something at him when he said that. It stopped Louis from being the bad guy.

But there was one thing that was better than sex and that was sex while completely baked. Well not _completely_ baked because then Louis knew he had issues keeping hard, and Harry had the attention span of a gnat, so really it was more pleasantly baked. When you felt both deeply sunk into your own bones but also floating out of your mind.

That’s the place Louis was at now, sprawled across the king size bed in their hotel room, with Harry hovering over him, mouth wrapped around his cock. His mouth was wet and warm, and just the left side of tight. Louis kept meaning to melt his hands into Harry’s hair but his arms felt trapped to the mattress.

Harry was doing a good job though. His mouth was moving up and down, tongue running on the underside of Louis’ cock.

“You’re incredible,” Louis breathed out. Or thought. He wasn’t sure which one he did until he heard Harry humming in response. The hum sent shivers up Louis’ spine and he wanted to move his damn hands.

He couldn’t though. All he could do was lie there and let Harry have his way with him.

“I could do this all day,” Louis mused. The ceiling was a cream color and he was glad there were no ceiling lights. “In your mouth. Shit, babe.” He cut himself off with another groan as Harry shifted, changing the angle. Louis looked away from the ceiling down at Harry’s curly head.

He smiled. He loved Harry’s curls. His hand finally worked and he tangled one in the mess of hair.

“It’s getting so long. You’re gonna have such long hair at our wedding.” The wedding wouldn’t be for a couple years. 2017. Maybe 2018. They hadn’t settled on a date yet. Harry wanted 2016 but that was a pipe dream. And also they’d need to start planning _now_ and Louis was not ready for that while his mum was still finalizing her wedding to Dan.

Harry giggled like he always did when he was reminded of the future. He took his mouth off or Louis’ cock and grinned at him. His eyes were a pretty green glass as he climbed his way up Louis’ body. 

“I am gonna marry you,” he said, kissing Louis. “You can ask me a million times and I’ll always say yes.”

It was a sentence that caused one of those moments of clarity. Louis blinked, focused, and then grinned. “Will you?”

Harry nodded. He was still gone, losing track of the conversation already as he kissed Louis’ neck. “I want a new tattoo.”

Louis tugged on his hair, trying to get his attention. “Harry. Will you marry me?”

Harry didn’t move from his neck, but he hummed in agreement.

That was good enough for Louis in the moment. Now if only he could remember where he’d hidden the ring he’d got.

**April 2015 - Cape Town**

When Harry had suggested they go for a hike he hadn’t thought Louis would actually accept. Hiking wasn’t Louis’ normal cup of tea. Going on a walk around the (flat) block? Louis would more than happily do that. Play a game of footie in the backyard for hours on end? That was his bread and butter. But a hike was something completely different.

Still, Louis had agreed to it, and he even followed Harry’s instructions when packing his backpack. Water and a couple protein bars to help them stay hydrated with high energy. Sunblock and an extra layer of clothes on the off chance they get cold.

It was a pleasant hike all things considered. Louis didn’t complain once as they followed their guide up through the trails. A few of the crew had joined them, making the trek even more fun because different people took in the hike in different ways. Harry kept looking back at Louis, checking in on him and smiling when he saw Louis seemed _happy_. 

They reached the summit and broke off from the rest of the group to explore. Louis went over to a set of rocks and sat down, swinging his pack around to get his bottle of water.

“Alright?” Harry asked.

Louis took a swig of his water and nodded. “Yeah. Good walk so far. And it’s really nice out here.”

“Isn’t it?” Harry fetched his camera out of his bag. “I’m gonna take some pictures while we can. Admire the views.”

He laughed as Louis posed on the rocks, sticking his leg out and throwing his head back. He clicked his camera, taking a quick shot of Louis. And then another because, well Louis was beautiful and Harry’s favorite subject. 

Once he was satisfied he turned away and started photographing some of the sights. Mountain ranges and the trees, and then a couple of their guide and the crew. When he was done he returned to where Louis was sitting except.

Louis wasn’t sitting. He was on one knee, a ring box in his hands. Harry stopped and fish mouthed, which only made Louis beam.

“Harry. We’ve been together for almost five years now. I’ve asked you at least once a year since the beginning, but I just have to keep asking because I still can’t believe it. You’re an incredible, wonderful person. You make me aspire to be a better person and I hope that I can do the same for you.”

Harry was nodding, his hand covered his mouth as tears sprung to his eyes. “You do,” he said, even if it was muffled by his hands.

“We’ve been on so many adventures so far, and the rest of the the year is going to be crazy but we’re going to make it through and I hope that at the end of it you’ll do me the honor of marrying me. Again. And again.”

“Forever,” Harry whispered.

There was a polite smattering of applause that broke out as Harry threw himself into Louis, reminding him that there were other people there. He shuffled himself closer and soaked up the positive feelings that were surrounding him.

**June 2016 - New York City**

They had two days. A little under forty-eight hours. Here. Alone. Together in the flat they bought in New York, just for this purpose. Louis had arrived almost two hours before Harry had and so he was already cocooned in their bed, safe from everything else in the world. Harry was stale from the plane ride over, but that didn’t stop him from stripping and climbing into bed besides Louis the moment he got there. He put the box he’d picked up right before he left London on the bedside table. He could hear the soft snuffles of Louis’ snoring and they made him smile. He shuffled under the blankets, pressing himself against Louis’ body. It was warm in the city, but Louis had turned the Aircon down low so it was comfortable to be under the blankets like this.

Louis curled towards him, and it made Harry smile. Even when they were asleep it was like their bodies just knew. He couldn’t help but kiss the top of Louis’ head before he left himself drift off. They had a little under forty-eight hours together and Harry wanted to take every moment to be with Louis, but sleep was good too.

***

It was dark when he woke up, but Louis was still pressed up against him, their arms and legs tangled together. He could tell by Louis’ breathing that he was awake though, and Harry had a feeling Louis knew he was awake too. He took a couple moments to try and orientate himself. They were in New York and they only had under forty or so hours to be together before Harry flew back to film and Louis went back to LA.

“Missed you,” Harry whispered.

Louis shook a bit in his hold as he burrowed himself closer. “Missed you too.”

“I love you,” Harry didn’t know what else to say. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Louis repeated. His hands rubbed up and down Harry’s back, soothing and calm.

Harry tucked his head down to try and see Louis’ face in the dark but all he could get was the outline. That was okay, he could still find Louis in the dark. The first kiss he gave Louis was a quick peck, missing most of his lips, but Louis seemed to be receptive as he turned towards Harry, letting them kiss properly the second time. Harry held Louis close, thinking about how much he loved him, through everything that was going on. This was the man he loved. The one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Harry had known that when he first met Louis, had felt it deep in his gut. Louis was it for him, and he loved him, and cherished him…

They broke the kiss, both of them panting.

“Marry me,” Harry whispered.

“Always,” Louis responded, sounding tired.

Harry swallowed. “No. I mean.” He wanted to fumble backwards for the box. This was his first time doing this, it was always Louis, and he made it so smooth every time. Harry didn’t know how. He didn’t know how to get the box when all he wanted was to stay wrapped up in Louis. “Will you marry me? I- I asked your mum and everything. I have a ring. It’s on the bedside table.”

Louis’ fingers dug into the meat of his bicep. “Harry…”

“It’s engraved. So it’s different from the one you already have. I picked it out myself.”

Louis’ grip didn’t let up, and his head fell forward into Harry’s chest. It was dark and quiet in their room, wrapped up in the blankets. It took Harry only a moment to register Louis was shaking. He bundled him closer, wrapping as protectively as he could around him. “Lou?”

He heard Louis say something, but he couldn’t make out what it was. He waited. The shaking passed quickly, the only evidence left was the wetness on Harry’s bare chest.

“Lou?” He finally dared to repeat.

“Of course, Harry. Of course, I’ll marry you.”

A tightness expanded from Harry’s chest and he clung tighter to Louis. “Thank you.”


End file.
